The Red Pyramid Love Quest
by PharaohIsis13EgyptianYaoiLover
Summary: Yaoi and Yuri story. M/M and F/F. Don't like don't read. You know how Horus and Isis chose Carter and Sadie as there hosts? Well, what if there was an alternate reason for that? How would the quest change and how drastically? Read and find out.
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Kane Chronicles. Rick Riordan and his writing talent do, NOT me.

Pairings: Horus x Carter, Isis x Sadie, and Osiris x Julius Kane. Mentioned: Nephthys x Zia.

Warnings: Yaoi, Spoilers, Yuri, Violence, Lemons/limes(Maybe), Possessive Horus, and mpreg.

A/N: This is my second story. Yeah! Go me! This story has been on my mind while writing the first chapter of my first story, but decided to wait til after I knew how good my first several or first chapter(s) went for that story. Well, for this story I added all the things that I like, except Character Death, so I hope you like it. I am also thinking about making this a trilogy, awesome right. Also the story will be written like in the book but with a lot of changes. I am still bad at grammar, but I'll improve...eventually. Have fun reading! :D

~I'mawesomeandyouwillallknowitasfactsoon~

~Horus's Pov~

'Ugh, I'm so bored!' I thought as I sat in the emptiness I have called home for who knows how long. I looked around dully, my mother, Isis, and father, Osiris, both sat nearby talking. I groaned and watched the darkness in hope something might happen that will sedate my boredom. After 30 minutes of staring I gave up. I turned to watch my parents, but they weren't entertaining either. Isis expression turned from a neutral look to shock, but ignored it to focus on better things. Like for one, how do you find entertainment in an empty void?

I decided to stare back at the darkness when I noticed something, it was small so it was hard to tell if it was just my imagination but I swore I saw the darkness shift. I watched the dark void more intently now. 4 minutes later and another shift had appeared a little stronger than last time. I stood up and took two steps forward, Isis seem to have noticed too. Then again, she might have noticed it before me if that shocked look from earlier was anything to go by. The next time the darkness shifted there was a flash too. This caught Osiris, Set, and Nephthys attention too, for they also stood up walking over to stand next to me. Except Set, whom was standing 35 feet away from me.

I heard distant murmuring of an incantation, then another shift and flash. That could only mean one thing, we were getting out of here. Only one down side, Set will also be able to get out and I would prefer him being stuck in here. Unfortunately, you can't have everything. The upside is we will be free and I won't be bored anymore! Score!

"Finally, we're getting out of here," I muttered looking over when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Isis and Nephthys stood close to each other and both had smiles on there faces. I looked over to Osiris and Set, Osiris seem relieved while Set had an evil smirk that said I-have-an-evil-plan-that-no-one-can-stop. I did not like that look, it always met bad news and trouble. I definitely did not want to have to deal with Set when we get out of here, but I didn't really have an option at the moment. A huge flash and the murmurs became louder. We heard a shout and the murmur of the incantation stopped, we broke free.

The first thing I noticed was that we were in a building, second there was a man lying in front of us, third there were two children lying on the ground as shrapnel of the item that held us exploded. One of the children was a girl but she didn't interest me as the other child, a boy, did. He was very beautiful in my eyes and decided then that he was mine and no one else can have him. That was when I latched onto him making him my host to make sure no one else touched him when he was mine. It also seemed my mother and father both found an interest with the other mortals in the room. My father had decided to latch onto the man in front of the pedestal that had held the stone artifact that held us, and my mother latch on the little girl.

I noticed that Nephthys had disappeared leaving Set standing there. I also noticed that the man was sitting up glaring at Set. 'Well, this is going to be fun,' I thought as I felt my host stir.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked :D Please comment and/or favorite and/or follow. Thanks, and will update later.


	2. Retarded Inspectors and Irritated Gods

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Kane Chronicles. That honor goes to Rick Riordan, NOT the awesome me.

Warnings: Spoilers.

A/N: Yeah, Awesome me got chapter 2 up! I have to admit, this chapter was harder than the first one. But I finished it, Yeah! :D I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you don't mind me doing this story in Pov. I will do it in third person sometimes, but most of the time it will be in first person. And I would like some comments on this story. Oh, and I would like you to comment on my other stories if you happen to be reading them or you would like to read them. Have fun reading and hope you favorite/follow! :D

'huebbehvbubvbubeubf' ~_Thoughts_

~Awesomelovesancientegypt~

~Isis's Pov~

I sighed as I saw my host pacing in her room. She had been acting like this since Set had stuffed her dad and my ex-husband into the sarcophagus. I thought back to when we had escaped our prison. I was glad to get out of that suffocating void, after being trapped there for so long. I had looked around the room, there were statues of the Pharaohs from ancient times and us gods as well. I had looked down at the mortals when I noticed them. I found that the young woman was...beautiful to put it in better words.

I had decided I should stay with her to protect her. So, with nothing better to do I latched on to her as my host. I had gotten comfy in my host and watched the events unfold. I could see Horus watching the scene in front of us. Horus seemed to think the fight had bore him, but that was normal unless he was the one fighting. After Set had imprisoned Osiris and their dad, he had turned on Carter. Horus did not take Set's threatening lightly.

Horus seemed ready to kill Set at any moment if he even dare try to hurt His host. It was kinda strange to see Horus being so protective of a mortal, but things can change. Especially, after you've been locked up in a deep part of the Duat for such a long time. After Set had fled, the authorities had taken our hosts to their grandparents house, which is where we are now. My host, Sadie as I now know her as, was sitting in the living room with their grandparents Horus's host, her brother Carter. Carter was cradling their father's bag, and Sadie seemed was very angry at the Inspector, which I ,personally, don't blame her for.

The inspector paced in front of them all, while Horus became bored and irritated. I didn't know why he was, until I noticed how bad Carter looked. The longer we were there the more irritated and angry Horus and I became. The inspector spat out many things that ,I can honestly admit, made me want to burn him to a crisp. That was until the moment the confusion started, honestly It confused me for a few minutes. Then I noticed that some magic was in use by someone outside of the house.

When the man had entered and they discussed what would become of them. I listen to most of it, while Horus didn't seem to pay attention at all. He seemed more content with watching Carter interact. I rolled my eyes, 'He should pay more attention to what is going on.' I looked over to him again to give him 'The Look' when I noticed his perverted grin and his far away look. 'No doubt letting his perverted mind get the best of him' I thought with a snort.

He was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, most likely hearing my snort. I glared at him and tilted my head for him to pay attention. He rolled his eyes at me, but did turn his attention back to what was going on. When I turned back to the conversation, I noticed that the man, Amos, was summoning a boat for transportation. Sadie didn't seem to want to go and tried to get her grandparents to help her. She still ended up going with Carter and her uncle Amos, along with her cat that was hosting Bast. 'Well, I wonder how Sadie is going to act when she finds out about me?' I thought as Sadie boarded the boat.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked! :D I will update this story when I have the time. I also will publish another story, so if you like Altair x Desmond stories, do check it out. Please comment and/or follow/favorite. See ya! :D


	3. Conversation or Interrogation

Disclaimer: I DON'T own The Kane Chronicles or its characters, Rick Riordan does NOT me.

Warning: Spoilers.

A/N: Awesome is back with chapter 3! I hope you guys will comment this time. I don't have a single follow or favorite on this story, Its making me sad, so I want to know what is wrong with it. I hope you like this chapter. Have fun reading! :D

"_god to host talking_"_  
_

"_host to god_ _talking_"

'god Thinking'

'_host thinking'_

~AwesomeisheartosayYaoirocks~

~Horus's pov~

'That stupid uncle/brother of mine. Threatening My Carter like that. When I see him next I'll make sure to cut him to pieces.' I thought as we traveled through the sky to...I have no idea. I really didn't care unless it meant that Carter was in danger, but I doubt he will be as long as I'm here. No one will touch or hurt My Carter, I'll make sure of that.

'_Why don't we just bash Amos head to it. Maybe then it will open_' That thought from my host got my attention. I looked around to see we were in front of a mansion and Carter was opening the door...in a quite interesting way. They mostly did boring stuff like looking around the room and stuff like that. I didn't get interested til Carter went off to his room. My favorite part I would admit would be the king sized bed.

He seemed to like the kitchenette the most, I don't know why. The bed is the only thing that you can have lots of fun on. Of course I did have fun in several different rooms with several different mortals back before my imprisonment. 'Good times, good times' I thought with a smirk and a sigh. He didn't like the headrests he had to sleep on. If him throwing it off the bed is any indication. That wasn't a very good idea, of course from what I gathered, they don't know about us being real and magic being real, too.

So, naturally, after tossing the headrest and going to sleep his Ba went on a little journey. After seeing what Set was up to, I decided to get to know him. So, I drag him away from the scene with Set and brought him to..I guess you can call it his subconscious. His subconscious changed at times but I decided to make it look like an egyptian palace balcony. With a view of the desert land and a bedroom that to it. Much better than the black void it took after Amos brought them to the Mansion.

I sat on the railing of the balcony looking out at the desert sand, I heard Carter walking slowly, cautiously out of the room he had appeared in. I turned to look at Carter, I had taken the form of a man with dark tan skin and was around 5'8 to 5'9. My hair was black and was cut so it was longer in the front and short in the back and were it was shoulder length. My bangs were cut just above my mismatched eyes with kohl outlining them.

"_Who are you?_" Carter asked watching me suspiciously. I laughed and turned completely so I was facing Carter.

"_I don't think that_ _matters_" I answered smirking at him. "_I just thought we could talk a bit. Afterward I will think about giving out my name,_ _Carter,_"

"_How do you know my name?_" he asked me. My smirk was still on my face as I replied.

"_I heard ,Amos was it_," earning a nod I continued,"_call you Carter and several other people. Plus, I would prefer knowing what your name is, Carter._"  


"_...Where are we,_" he asked this time. I gestured around me.

"_This place. This would be your subconscious or ,in other words, my home, for now,_" I replied. He seemed shock at that, but I didn't want to waste too much time. "_Nope, no more asking questions for you. I still haven't been able to ask you any that I wanted to ask._" he didn't seem happy about not being able to ask me anymore questions unless I ask some. But he went along with it.

"_I get to ask one question, 'cause I asked one question already and I only answered one of your questions,_" I told him. He nodded in understanding. "_Hm, what do you plan to do to save your dad?_" He thought for a moment before answering.

"_I am not very sure. I have to know a bit more on what is going on before I can accurately answer that_," I nod at his answer. "_My turn to ask, Why are you in my head?_" I laughed at his wording before answering.

"_That you will learn in due time, but for now. I will say, because I want to,_" I laughed at his pout as he grumbled about my answer. We went like that for 10 minutes. He mostly asked questions involving why I was here, where I came from, and what I wanted. My questions were mostly asking simple stuff like, what his favorite drink was, which was Ginger Ale. His favorite color, which happens to be Blue, his favorite animal, which happens to be a hawk. Just basic information.

It was about time for him to wake up so I told him that our conversation, or was it an interrogation?, was over. He seemed to be anxious about something I didn't really know why that was. Well, not until he asked.

"_Are you going to tell me your name,_" He sat there looking for a bit. I Then remember that I told what I might tell him.

"_My name...my name is Horus,_" I told him as he disappeared as he woke up. I sighed, going over to the bed and laid down. 'Well, let's see if he can figure out what that means.'

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked. I mostly filled in the answers with guesses and what I can remember. Please comment, and I would like you to vote on something. Pick A.) if you want me to have a Osiris pov added. B.) for a Carter and Sadie povs added. C.) for a Carter, Sadie, Osiris, and Julius povs added. Please comment and vote. See ya next time. :D


	4. To Talk

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does NOT me.

A/N: Yeah! The awesome me got favorites for this story. I hope you like the story so far. I would like you to vote on the pov thing that I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. I would like you to vote on it before my next update. Only one person voted and I would like several more votes. I will put the pov vote thing at the end of this chapter too. So, please vote. I also published a new story. It is pairings from Transformers, so if you want check it out. It is called Transformers: Sparkmates and War. I hope you like this chapter. Have fun reading! :D

"_god to host talking_"_  
_

"_host to god_ _talking_"

~DanaReba!~

~Isis's pov~

When Sadie was led to her room it wasn't much different from Carter's. (Its morning but decided on telling you what happened when Horus was interrogating Carter.) It had a queen sized bed and had a kitchenette like carter, but with Sadie's favorite things to eat. Unlike Carter, She didn't throw the headrest off. She was a very smart girl for doing that. I sat in her inner world, as I like to call it, it looked like the room she lived in London.

I guess she is a lot more comfortable there so that is why her inner world looks like this. I had thought for a while about talking to Sadie and eventually decided to. I summoned her presence to her mind and waited til she arrived. She appeared by the door and looked at me suspiciously and ,when she saw the room, quite sadly. I took my normal look, but minus my wings. I didn't want to freak her out more than she is now.

"_Hello, Sadie,_" I greeted her. I smiled when she looked at me confused and a little worried.

"_Hello, uh..._" Sadie stopped there not knowing my name, but I don't think it wise to tell her it. "What is your name?"

"_You don't need to know. I'm just here to talk,_" I answered her. I pat the space next to me, she looked at me for a few minutes before walking over and sitting down.

"_Talk? Talk about what?_" Sadie asked looking at me. I smiled at her.

"_You are upset, scared, and confused about recent events. I would like to help you with that burden that you carry. So, let it out,_" I told her. She broke down and talked about how much she missed her dad, even though he wasn't there most of her life. How much she misses her grandparents, her worries, what her life will be like now, and what the future holds for her and her family.

I smiled sadly as I hugged her. She cried most of the time we talked. I wanted to talk with her more and comfort her, but she had to wake up soon. I pull away from our hug. Her eyes were red and puffy, there was snot and tears going down her face. I grabbed a tissue and cleaned off her face.

"_Its time for you to wake up now, Sadie,_" I told her. She looked at me before opening her mouth to speak.

"_Will you give me your name now?_" Sadie asked. I laughed before answering.

"_I don't see why not. My name is Isis,_" I replied as she returned to consciousness. I smiled as I had watched her wake up. She looked around confused for a moment before leaving the room. That morning was quite interesting.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this Chapter. Here is the vote again, so please choose before I publish the next chapter. Pick A.) if you want me to have a Osiris pov added. B.) for a Carter and Sadie povs added. C.) for a Carter, Sadie, Osiris, and Julius povs added. Please vote and review. And check out my other stories. Will update as soon as I can. See ya! And all of you be as awesome as me! :D


	5. We are Going to Die

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Kane Chronicles or its characters. Rick Riordan does, NOT me.

A/N: Yah! Chapter 5 up! C won so I will add Carter, Sadie, Julius, and Osiris povs. The Julius and Osiris povs will only happen a few times. So, I will mostly have Carter, Horus, Sadie, and Isis povs. I hope you like this chapter. Have fun reading! :D

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_"God to Host"_

_'Host to God'_

**_'God to God'_**

~I'mtheawesomeIsis~

~Carter's pov~

'That couldn't be right. His name is Horus? He can't mean that he is the Egyptian god, Horus. Could he? That could explain why he smiled at me like he did. But if he is Horus, then why is he uh...visiting me. Well, I'll think about that later. Right now I have to figure out how to save dad.' I thought as I walked out of my room.

After going through the creepy entryway, I found Sadie and Amos. I did notice that Khefia had pink feathers all over himself but ignored it. Sadie looked a little confused, disgusted, and worried. I entered the room and Amos smiled and gave me a good morning. Sadie said good morning absently as she seemed to be in deep thought. I sat down and grabbed some food.

We discussed and talked about what had happened and what had been going on. It was also mentioned that Khefia liked to eat Flamingos because it ends in o. Which scared me a lot. I do hope he won't eat anyone who has a name that ends in o. Sadie didn't talk that much and mostly was in deep thought. I watched her intently as we talked.

When Amos jumped off the balcony was the first chance I got to talk to her in private. I took that chance to talk to her.

"Sadie, what is wrong? You seem to have something on your mind," I asked her. Sadie looked reluctant to say anything but sighed as she told me about her visitor from last night. I was shocked when she told me that the woman's name was Isis. 'If Horus and Isis are with us then...does this half to do with the Rosette stone incident?'

"Do you know why this Isis had spoken to me?" Sadie asked watching me closely. I shake my head.

"I don't know, but we will find out," I answer her. She stands there for a moment before walking off to the Library. I chase after her. She is standing in front of the door studying the lock.

"Sadie what are you planning? Amos said to not go in there," I told her. She gave me a look.

"And that is why we should go in there," She replied.

"Well, we can't even get in there in the first place so," I trail off as she gave me a mischievous look. A look that said I-have-a-plan-and-you-won't-like-it which was not very encouraging. 'We are all going to die' I thought. After that thought came up I swear I had heard a laugh.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I worked really hard on this chapter. I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter, so I made it really short. I will try to make the next chapter longer, cause next is Sadie's pov. I will be at Tri-Serbian Orchestra tonight so I will not get reviews until tomorrow or on Saturday. I hope you guys don't mind what the results are for the vote we had. Only 2 people voted at it was the same, so C won. I will update before the 1st of December. See ya! :D


	6. Sweet Destruction

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Kane Chronicles or it's characters. Rick Riordan does, NOT me.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Like I told you this will be in Sadie's pov, which was quite a challenge for me but I said I would do it. I am having problems with inspiration for this story, so I will update when I add enough words in the next chapter. *sigh* Have fun reading this chapter.

'Isis to Sadie'

'Sadie to Isis'

~Everythingisawesomebutnotasawesomeasme~

~Sadie's pov~

It was quite strange to have a civil conversation with Carter. Then again, my life has been turned completely upside down since the incident with the Rosetta stone. First the red fury dude, then an Uncle I didn't remember, flying a boat thing, an invisible mansion, a Flamingo eating Baboon, and the list could just go on. So, when I met this Isis person I thought I had finally gone insane. Talking to her turned out to be quite relaxing and helpful. Maybe I'll be able to talk with her again.

I will save those thoughts for later consideration, but for now Carter and I have better things to do. Like for one, breaking into the library Amos told us not to. This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait for the destruction we may cause or the trouble we may get in to. If we get into trouble with Amos it is his own fault for he left us unsupervised. At least this time we won't blow up some well-known artifact and unleash a great evil...I don't think we will anyway. But I doubt we could make the situation worse than it already is.

'Anything could make this situation worse, Sadie,' A voice told me. I almost gasped when Isis said that, it surprised me so much. I heard a small laugh after that.

'Oh, how can it get worse than it is now?' I ask but do not get a reply. Carter and I are standing in front of the library, after dealing with Khefia, we got a little closer to the doors.

"How do you suppose we get in," Carter asked me. I studied the door for a bit. It was locked and Carter already tried the thing he did with the front door, Sooooo...

'Use the spell Amos showed you. It will be easy just to blow it up and repair it,' Isis told me. I thought about i for a moment before nodding my head in agreement.

"Why don't we do this," I said and called out the spell. Carter squeaked and jumped back as the door exploded. I laugh at him, before collapsing from exhaustion. Wow, that spell must have taken a lot out of me. Carter looked over to me worriedly, but I just wave it off and stand up. He followed my example.

We stared at the door-less room before walking in. 'Let us see what more destruction we can cause.'

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry that the chapter is so short but I was tired and Sadie is really hard to do. Well, for me anyway. I made her a little different from the original character, mostly because I think it will help with the plot line. Please review and I will take any of your idea into consideration. See ya! :D


	7. Bored To Protective

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Kane Chronicles or it's characters. Rick Riordan does, NOT me.

A/N: Yay! I got the next chapter up! I hope you like this chapter. I couldn't come up with a good chapter title, so I just typed up what came to mind. I hope you don't mind. This is going to be in Horus's pov. I think I'm going to do either Isis, Julius or Osiris's pov next but I'm not sure which. I hoped you liked the last chapter. I think I'll just get started on the story. Have fun reading! :D

~I'mtheawesomeIsisandnoonecansayotherwise~

Th most exciting thing that has happened so far, since choosing Carter as my host, had to be the chick blowing up the library door. Which, might I add, was boring compared to what I've been through. I wondered when I can actually get to fight something again. I stopped my train of thought and glared at...nothing really. I can't fight without a reason and even then, it could put Carter in danger. I sighed and continued to glare at nothing.

I eventually started to scowl at my predicament. Well, it could be worse. My focus was turned to what was going on outside of Carter's inner world. I growled when I saw some Serpopards, most likely sent by Set. He was an idiot if he thought those creatures would be able to hurt or even _touch_ my Carter. I glared heatedly at the creatures as they attack that crocodile, Phillip? I think his name was, but I didn't remember. I watched as the fight went on till the balcony collapsed. The girl was screaming about going after the croc, I was really close to just snapping her neck for her idiocy. Those creatures are most definitely not dead and they would be much safer here, where my Carter won't end up getting killed.

And that idea is not at all appealing. I was starting to think over allowing Carter near the idiot, but I doubt it would work, for long anyways. Though, I'm surprised that Isis decided to have the idiot as a host, she likes a host that is intelligent. This chick, in my opinion, didn't fit Isis's preferences. Then again, it was her choice. She definitely has reason to choose the idiot. Like I'm pretty sure that she did it for the same reason I did. I shook my head after realizing my thoughts were drifting while Carter may be in danger. A quick glance told me that was indeed the case.

The Serpopards were back and they definitely weren't happy. They were soaked with water and were walking around what left of the balcony. They were looking for a way in, sniffing along the doors and walls. I growled when they spit poison onto the glass, Carter's attention was brought toward me after hearing the growl. He quickly turned his attention back to the door, knowing full well that it wouldn't be a good idea to get distracted. The girl wasn't paying for a stupid and panicking baboon was screaming at her. So, she didn't immediately notice the Serpopards staring at the handle till carter pointed it out. They both jumped when the creatures hit the glass with their heads. I glare at them and even though I knew they couldn't hear me, I growled threateningly.

The barrier wouldn't stand, meaning someone had messed with it. It wasn't a good sign at all, and Carter seemed to know it too. Carter and his sister were conversing on how to deal with the Serpopards, who had just caused the glass door to have a web of cracks appear. I was distracted by the fear I felt radiating from my Carter, I didn't like feeling that fear. He reached over a grabbed a _Khopesh_ from a, conveniently, placed display. I prepared to fight, I wouldn't let these pathetic creatures touch my Carter.

The Serpopards broke the glass and started to close in on the two. The baboon jumped up and attack as Carter yelled for him. I looked over to the girl when I heard her speak and toss the cat. I turned my attention to the cat and recognized Bast resting within. She seemed to take her time to change forms, 'I swear, I she's as bad as mother.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was really busy with...life, in a more shorten explanation. I think I will update my stories weekly, like next week I'll update my Assassin's Creed story, then the week after that my Transformers story, then my Yu-Gi-Oh! story, then this one. It will work out better that way. Well, I hope you like, please review. See ya! :D


	8. Trapped with Death

Disclaimer: Don't own Kane chronicles or it's characters.

A/N: Decided against the weekly thing. I'll just type and see when I finish. I think I'll add a Bast pov too, it would make the story more interesting like that. Don't you think? Anyway, this chapter is going to be in Julius Kane's pov. I will be doing Julius and Osiris's pov every once in a while, like I have said before. Next time will be in Osiris's pov. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Have fun! ^-^

~Thisisgoingtobeinteresting~

~Julius's pov~

I had put my children in danger, but I knew Bast, Isis, and Horus could protect them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Osiris. Osiris was very kind and helpful. I was very happy that I could talk to someone while I was here. Though I wish I could help my children, Osiris has shown me a way to be able to check and see if they are okay. I know this is the best way to make sure the world continues to exist, but...I wish it didn't involve my children to be put in danger.

I sighed, my mind was going in circles. If Ruby were here, she would know what to do. Oh, how he missed her.

"Julius, stop worrying over young Carter and young Sadie. Isis can take care of the girl, she likes her too much to let harm come to her. Horus...I doubt he will even let anything or anyone touch Carter. His too possessive and protective," Osiris told me. Yes, almost forgot about them being their godly suitors. That I will never get used to. How can a god fall for a mortal? Osiris never answered, just said it's not the first time. Makes me wonder why Osiris let me host him, must been an alternate reason.

I decided on just checking on Carter and Sadie since my mind is not going in a pleasant direction. Osiris stopped me before I could even get a chance to check.

"You checked on them 10 minutes ago, they're fine. Like I said, Isis and Horus are with them. And Bast is there to, and she can protect them," Osiris told me again. I still worry for them, but they can handle themselves...hopefully. Maybe talking with Osiris will help, well what do I have to lose? I'm stuck here with him, might as well get to know him better. So I sat down and started a decent conversation with the god.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Julius pov is going to end there. It's actually hard to do his pov but I'll manage. I will just have a small part with Bast and then end the chapter.

* * *

~Bast's pov~

Did she really have to throw me in front of them?

"M-muffin! Protect us from th-those," Sadie commanded, pointing at the serpopards. My pendant glows at the command, and made a decision. I'll take my sweet time in changing forms for payback. So, I stretched out my muscles and started to lick my paws. When the creatures raised to strike, I finally changed form. Oh, this is much better. I stretched my form as I was finally free from my furry like prison.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review, see ya! ^-^


	9. Bast The Ass

Disclaimer: Belongs to Rick Riordan, not me. Only thing that I own is the story twists and additions.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Was busy with other things in my awesome life. Hope you like. Have fun reading! ^_^

~I'mdeaesomePharaoh~

~Isis's Pov~

_'Did she really have to show off?'_ I thought as Bast took down the Serpopards with grace and perfection. I glared at her. She always thought she was something special and had to have a big entry. Well, in my opinion her entrance was way too delayed. Any later and the children could have gotten killed. That is if Horus and I didn't stop them.

She turned to us with a cocky grin on her face. Sadie stared at her in awe and shock, Carter with the same expression except with more suspicion. I could tell Horus was angry at the cat goddess, so was I but we could not do anything for the time being.

"Who are you and why are you Sadie's cat?!" Carter interrogated. Bast just stared at him amused with his questions. Or maybe she found Horus growling at her amusing, I could not say for sure. I was tempted to scold Horus but thought better of it. Plus, he wouldn't listen to me anyway.

"The names Bast now I have a question for you," Bast said smirking. Carter watched her suspiciously with a look of understanding. He must have figured it out then.

"What is the question," Sadie asked instead of Carter. I was curious as well, for why would she waste her time on a question when I can sense the awaiting danger? I know she can sense the danger too but she was stopping to ask a question. How stupid is she?

"I was just wondering, do you two happen to like the same gender or both?" Bast asked. I watched her wide eyed. I was not expecting that. What kind of question was that?!

"What the Hell?!" I heard Carter shout.

"What Kind of question is that?!" I heard Sadie saying next. I could hear Horus laughing his ass off so I turned and glared at him. He ignored my piercing glare and continued laughing. I suppressed chuckling as well when I saw how red the boys face was. My humor vanished though when I remembered how much danger the young hosts are in.

I turn back to Bast giving her a glare, she smiled at me before going into her serious mode. Which wasn't much of an improvement but it would do. It's better than her mischievous mode or her happy mode. Definitely better.

"Alright, you can answer the question later. Right now I think it best we leave before we are attacked again. I'd prefer not getting sent to the duat by two pissed off gods because you two got hurt. So, grab your dad's bag and let's leave," Bast announced to the two confused hosts. I watched as the two siblings give each other a look before following along with what Bast had said.

I smiled, these kids weren't dumb. They knew it would be better to listen than to argue and waste time. Though out of the two, Carter is the brighter child. I can tell easily. It shocks me Horus actually chose a boy like Carter. His usual type of boy is the type that act first and think later. Carter dos the opposite, well that is what I have observed.

I sat there thinking on what his motives would be. Sure the boy was cute, but he was also stubborn and smart. Meaning he can fight Horus very easily. Horus chose certain types so that wouldn't happen. Hm, this is interesting. Could it be that he wants someone that would be more cautious when...? Hm, a possibility. I watch my brother/son for awhile smirking at my possible discovery. We'll see how this ends. Maybe it will be different and we will be happy.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry it took so long. And if your wondering, in this story gods and goddesses can see each other in hosts and out of them. Of course they can hide themselves from others if they wish so they didn't see Bast before because she did not want them to see her. Anyways, hope you liked and please review. See ya!


	10. Escape from Set's Minions

Pharaoh: Here is chapter 10. Sorry it took so long. I don't own the Kane chronicles or it's characters.

~Sosorrythistooksolong~

~Horus's Pov~

That was hilarious! Carter got flustered from that questioned I couldn't help myself. I had to laugh at that. Although, I do find his blushing face adorable too. Maybe I should make him blush more? Or maybe get Bast to do it? I'll decide that later. Right now I need to focus. I return my attention to what is going on outside of my human host.

"What do you mean it was sabotaged? Who could have done it?" Carter questioned in confusion.

"The only ones able to do it are magicians," Carter opened his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by Bast," We don't have time to discuss this. We have to go!"

"What about-" Sadie was also interrupt by the cat goddess.

"We have to go now! Come on, we must hurry!" Bast said as she headed toward the exit. Carter, Sadie, and Khufu following closely behind her. Carter clutched his Dad's work bag tightly while his weapon of choice was sheathed on his back. Once outside, Carter and Sadie glanced around looking for any danger. When I saw no enemy nearby that could cause harm to my Carter, I relaxed. I saw Bast smirk at me in obvious amusement but I chose to ignore her. I closed my eyes briefly and let everything around me fade away. I sighed quietly at the calm around us. I was bored to death. I smiled at the irony that I couldn't die. Soon my peace was interrupted when I felt the world shake.

My eyelids shot open and I quickly scanned around for any danger. My gaze stopped on the mansion, blue flames and smoke billowed out of the mansion. I could hear the mortals arguing over something with Bast but I did not pay attention them. I just watched the mansion intently, waiting for the next thing my Uncle sent. Carter gasped as Carriers emerged from the mansion and my attention returned to the mortals. Khufu kept making a loud racket while Sadie and Carter stared at the carriers. Bast hissed before grabbing both of the Kane siblings and setting them inside the vehicle. Khufu quickly followed them inside before Bast Announced.

"Hold on tight!" And pressed on the gas, hard. The Silver Lexus shot forward and moved quickly through the city to Williamsburg Bridge. She dodged pedestrians and others vehicles expertly and she sped down the street with the Carriers following behind us.

"W-what are those guys?!" Sadie asked loudly. Bast glanced at her briefly before answering.

"Those are carriers," Carter looked like he was about to ask more but I stopped him by answering his question. 'They were summoned from the duat to do Set's will.'

'What does he want? What does he plan to do?' Carter asked. I answered honestly.

'I'm not sure. I do know one thing. And that is to get you and Sadie,' he stared at the carriers intently.

'Why can't you or Bast make them disappear?' Carter asked.

'Magic can have limits. You are powerful but you still don't know how to use that power. Until you do, I cannot help you that much,' I answered. He frowned as he thought about that. Sadie asked questions in the background but we ignored her. I just watched him with a contemplative look on my face.

* * *

Pharaoh: Hoped you liked it. Review~


	11. Chapter 11

Pharaoh: Here is the newest chapter.

~Hopeyoulikethischapter~

~Isis's Pov~

'It seems Set is in a hurry," Isis mused as they sped down the Street toward Central park. Luckily, Bast decided to summon her cats to mob the carriers as we tried to escape them. I could hear Sadie speaking to Bast and Khufu kept screaming and shouting as he was tossed about. I soon grew tired of the loud environment and returned to Sadie's inner world. A lovely ancient Egyptian room appeared around me as I walked toward the balcony that I conjured. I sat upon the balcony railing as the surrounding area shifted into the form of Egypt back during the days of old. I could hear Sadie's thoughts as time continued on outside of this place, but I chose to ignore it. Sadie wouldn't appreciate me suddenly speaking to her again at a time like this.

I sighed as I briefly closed my eyes before reopening them to stare at the ever changing environment as my thoughts continued.

¬Horus's pov¬

I watched grimly as Carter, Bast, Khufu, and Sadie raced to central park on foot. I could sense great danger approaching, a danger that caused my own hackles to rise. I gazed out at the surrounding area as the group hurried to get to the Obelisk that rested here. Hopefully, Sadie could actually use it as no one else in the group could successfully open the portal. Then again, Sadie is still young and has no training with magic. They argue back and forth but I paid no attention to them, I could feel the carriers approaching as well as _her_. I growled lowly as I felt the carriers coming closer. Soon, they came into view, Bast summoned her ancient goddess form while Khufu screamed at the carriers. Sadie and Carter stare at Bast until she started to attack the carriers. I cursed as Carter jumped into the fight, stupid move. Lucky for Bast, Carter did not suffer any fatal or grieving wounds as they hacked up the carriers.

I growled threateningly toward the bushes as slithering noises approach, She is finally here. I glanced back to Sadie who was screaming that she couldn't open the portal. I cursed as her scorpions exploded out of the bushes.

"Carter! Sadie! Hurry toward the Museum! I'll try to hold Serqet as long as I can!" I heard Bast yell as she got ready to take care of the Scorpion Goddess.

~Isis's pov~

'She can't take on that thing! She'll die if she tries!' I heard Sadie scream in her thoughts.

'Do not worry about Bast, she is a goddess. On the other hand, you are not. It will be best for her to take down Serqet. She will fine.' I soothingly said. She felt hesitant and was unsure but gave in.

~Horus's pov~

I watch silently as Sadie had a silent debate with herself before turning to follow Carter as they raced toward the Museum, not realizing that Khufu did not follow.

* * *

Pharaoh: Sorry about not getting this out sooner. I had this chapter finished back in April, but my beta never got back to me so I just decided to put it up anyway. Follow/Favorite and review, Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
